


【ymkg】合一

by slowsnow



Category: Nijisanji
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:00:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22480675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slowsnow/pseuds/slowsnow
Summary: *梦追翔x加贺美隼人，剧情接母子局av82761422*双性泥塑ntr,真的很雷，做好准备再往下看
Relationships: Yumeo Kakeru/Kagami Hayato(Nijisanji)
Kudos: 30





	【ymkg】合一

**Author's Note:**

> *梦追翔x加贺美隼人，剧情接母子局av82761422  
> *双性泥塑ntr,真的很雷，做好准备再往下看

孩子稚嫩的手解开西装的纽扣，隔着衬衣一寸一寸丈量母亲的身躯。加贺美隼人别开头，脸上露出难堪的神色。

身为公司的社长，没有结婚，却有一个孩子，还被孩子逼问自己从哪里来，这对出身良好，从未陷入如此境地的加贺美隼人来说实在过于羞耻。他低声恳求：“翔，妈妈等你长大以后会告诉你的，现在不要继续了，好吗？”

加贺美隼人柔软的栗色眼睛里面满满都是恳求，孩子却没有因此停止，他把手伸进对方衬衫之内，去摸对方因为寒冷挺立起来的乳头。

“等等，翔……那里，不行的！”加贺美隼人来不及阻止，孩子就一把撩开衬衣，用手开始揉捏浅粉的乳头：“为什么不行？小时候妈妈不是用这里给我哺乳的吗？”

他很快把乳尖含到嘴里吸吮起来，加贺美隼人因为这股子熟悉的快感忍不住抿起了唇，他轻轻推了推孩子的头：“没有……翔，好孩子，别再问了，别做这样的事情了。”

梦追翔把加贺美隼人白皙的胸脯拢住，努力圈出胸乳的形状：“为什么？妈妈在我小时候没有喂过我吗？那妈妈的乳汁是给谁喝了？”

加贺美隼人颤抖地说：“没有人……我没有，那种东西……”

谎言被迫吐了出来。加贺美隼人至今记得那个男人粗鲁地啃咬自己的乳尖，没有修剪干净的胡茬蹭过胸脯，带来细小的刺痛，乳汁被贪婪地榨取着，直到没有残存为止。

但是他无法坦诚，只是垂下头：“是妈妈的不对，别再问了，你想知道的事情妈妈也告诉你，好吗？别再……”

大提琴一样低沉缓和的声音里渐渐有些变调的泣音，孩子也停止了动作。

“那，妈妈告诉我吧，婴儿是哪里来的？”

那双琥珀色的眼睛凝视着自己，加贺美隼人实在无法招架，撇开视线，指了指自己的腹部：“要说的话……这里，翔也是在这里。”

“骗人。”

加贺美隼人微微皱着眉头：“但是，确实是……”

梦追翔的手微微用力，按住加贺美隼人的腹部，“不是这里。”他很深地叹了一口气，语调变得激烈起来：“为什么呢，就连这件事情妈妈都不肯告诉我呢？”

“那，我放弃了。”

“妈妈是骗子。只有我自己才能找到答案。”

皮带的搭扣也被解开了，裤子被孩子脱了下来，然后是西服外套，衬衣。加贺美隼人不敢动作，孩子冰冷的目光让他凝固在原地。

“妈妈的身体啊……果然很漂亮。”

这样感叹着，语气里却没有任何赞叹的意思。孩子的手抚摸过每一寸赤裸的肌肤，直到母亲的胯间。

梦追翔低着头：“那，果然是这里了吧。别的地方，没有妈妈生下我的证明。”

加贺美隼人感觉到自己正处在一个混沌的漩涡中，孩子是暴风中心凝视着的眼，将自己卷入，他无法发言，无法动作，只能看着自己的身体像物品一样，被孩子打开，然后，被发现那个秘密的孔洞。

细软的手指好奇地探寻着，拨开花瓣，发现了尚且干涸的孔洞。指尖试探性地向里头伸了伸，感受到内部的艰涩，梦追翔的语气渐渐兴奋起来：“是这里吧！”

“这里，是只有妈妈才有的地方。”

加贺美隼人无法反驳，那个孔洞是他半生的噩梦，如今又被自己孩子挖掘出来，玩弄，噩梦在眼前再次放映，他的意识开始剥离现实，只是呆坐着，接受对方给予的一切。

孩子像是找到了新奇的玩具，在母亲的下体来回打量。他用两个手指捏着还没有反应的性器，嘟囔着：“这里，和我一样……”

他很快放弃了性器，回去钻研起属于女性的结构。孩子用拇指缓慢抚摸外露的一切部分，直到碰触某个外露凸起的部分，对方全身细微颤抖了一下。

“这里是……哪里？妈妈，这里是哪里？”

孩子用手指来回揉捏这个地方，很快地，熟悉的热潮涌进了加贺美隼人的身体，隐秘的溪流从谷道里面流淌出来，他掩住脸，只能试图让自己的动摇不要那么明显。

孩子却十分聪慧，残忍地剥开母亲最后一层伪装：“是这里吧，妈妈变得快乐了，和之前不一样了。”

“不是的……”

“不是吗？但是这里……是只有女性才有的地方吧？是只有女性，才因为这个地方快乐的。”

湿热的东西包裹住了那个部分，加贺美隼人低头就看到黑色的脑袋再自己胯间起伏，许久没有得到抚慰的身体惊人地敏感，快感往上升腾，爬过喉咙，从口中吐露出来轻微的呻吟。

孩子停下动作，用天真的表情去看自己的母亲：“果然是这里，妈妈还害羞。”

“不是的，不是的……”加贺美隼人否认的声音逐渐变得绵软。

梦追翔像是玩够了一样，口舌离开前方，手指重新去拨弄花瓣。他用指尖再次进入穴口，这次很快有水淌下来了，他抽出手指，凑过去舔舐，亲吻花瓣。

他感觉到母亲的身体正在渐渐向他打开，然后他就可以像出生时一样，重新回归母亲的体内。

他的吻过花瓣，把舌尖伸到孔洞中间，然后进入谷道内部，灵巧的舌头碾压过路过的每一处，听到头顶传来呻吟，低哑，如同天鹅绒的绸缎一样丝滑，是母亲的声音。

加贺美隼人渐渐沉到情欲里面，身体熟练的程度超乎预期，他是融化的砂糖，缓缓成为浓稠的糖浆，包裹住自己的孩子。

“妈妈身体里面，好湿，水都流到外面来了。”梦追翔撤出舌头。他环住母亲的肩膀，在对方耳边低语：“我现在就要回去妈妈的身体里了，妈妈，好温暖……”

加贺美隼人的眼角泛起潮红，被水浸润的瞳孔看着自己的孩子。梦追翔感受到一种近乎于引诱的魔力，忍不住去亲吻自己的母亲。那一瞬间，他再一次清晰感觉到，母亲的另一个身份确实是女人，是和自己不一样的存在。

他几乎迫不及待就抵住母亲的穴口，让自己深入了母亲的体内，对方的穴道里面柔软，湿润，紧致，好像从未被开垦一样。

他感觉到母亲的腿夹了上来，对方修长笔直的腿盘在了自己腰间，就像在催促自己。他喃喃道：“妈妈……”

“太好了，我现在在妈妈身体里了。”

加贺美隼人将孩子和那个黑发身影渐渐重合起来，多次被训练到条件反射的成果再次显现。对方如果不动的话，那是需要自己请求了吧。朦胧的眼睛看着自己的孩子，恳切的声音自然流露出来：“请……动一下……”

孩子显然也有些吃惊，这样的母亲从他有记忆以来从未见过。母亲永远是温和的，引导着自己，却不会这样地低微，请求自己去征服他。

孩子凝视着自己和母亲连接着的地方，这是母亲的请求啊……自己是好孩子，好孩子该是听从母亲的请求的。于是他在穴内缓慢抽送起自己的性器，很快，被穴内吮吸的快乐就让他得了趣。他试图去探索母亲体内的更深处，直到擦到穴内某处凸起，母亲含着的呻吟突然变调。

“这里是……哪里？”孩子重新开始探索，他冲着那个地方用力顶弄，穴道骤然紧缩起来，头上低哑华丽的声音含混地回答：“是花心……是花心，好舒服……”

因为被教育过，问了就要回答，不然就会得到更加严酷的惩罚，不间断地高潮，最后连指尖都无法动弹。加贺美隼人的手抓紧床单，胸脯剧烈起伏。梦追翔被内壁吞吐，也忍不住低声喘息：“妈妈，好舒服……”

“妈妈的身体好棒……”

孩子撤出性器，随即往更深的地方捅去，另一只手去摸之前的花核，两边同时刺激，加贺美隼人开始摇头：“不行……不可以……一起……太厉害了……”

梦追翔因为加贺美隼人一阵紧缩，让抽送变得十分艰涩，他按住母亲的腰肢：“妈妈，这样就不可以了吗？”他好像十分忧愁似的，叹息道：“妈妈也要加油啊……”

孩子转而去用性器前段在进入是摩擦花心，加贺美隼人无法忍受过量的刺激，全身大幅度颤抖了起来。他的腿夹紧了梦追翔的腰间，下体传来酥麻的感觉几乎麻痹掉他的神经，接连而来的强烈快感让他忍不住绷紧脚尖，呜咽道：“不行，不行了……”

加贺美隼人已经触摸到高潮边缘，他收紧小腹，下一刻，性器狠狠顶过花心，他在对方的抽送里达到了高潮，爱液从深处泄了出来，淋在了性器顶端。同时，前方一阵酸麻混合着快意，性器居然在没有被碰触的前提下流出了腺液。

梦追翔皱紧眉头，他也十分难捱，对方的穴道热情到几乎困在了他，他在穴内艰难地挺动着，在穴内最后大力抽送一次后，他把性器挺到穴内最深处，灼热的精水尽数泄在了里面。

他保持着动作，并没有把性器从母亲的穴内抽出，反而是拨弄母亲身前的性器。那里还在吐露透明的腺液。加贺美隼人无法沉醉在高潮的余韵里，全身不时颤抖着，身体极度敏感，无法自抑呜咽出来。

孩子感受着母亲体内的温暖，把母亲的头倚靠在自己的怀里，抚摸着他头发：“没事的……妈妈，已经没事了，结束了，不要哭了。”

母亲被汗打湿的头发贴在面颊侧畔，含含糊糊应答一声，很快合上了眼。孩子紧紧搂住母亲，把母亲嵌在了自己的怀中，两个人依偎在一起，仿佛合为一体一般。


End file.
